the_iron_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Keep
The Red Keep, a castle succeeding the Aegonfort, is the residence of the King of the Andals and the First Men, his family and his court, located within King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. It dominates the skyline of the city, and serves as the city's primary fortress and redoubt. It also houses the Government of the Seven Kingdoms. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Specific locations Located in the southeastern corner of King's Landing, the Red Keep overlooks Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea. The Great Hall The Great Hall is the massive throne room of the Red Keep and is where the Iron Throne is situated. The King (or his Hand, in the event of the King's absence), holds court and receives petitioners within the Great Hall. It is also employed for official ceremonies. Maegor's Holdfast Maegor's Holdfast is a stout tower in the center of the Red Keep. It was named after King Maegor Targaryen, who built the Red Keep. It serves as a redoubt when the city is attacked. The royal apartments are also located in Maegor's Holdfast. The Tower of the HandEdit The Tower of the Hand was the location of the quarters and offices of the Hand of the King. The Hand's family, household and guards also live and work in the Tower of the Hand. The White Sword Tower The White Sword Tower houses the chambers of the Kingsguard. The Maidenvault The Maidenvault was built under orders of King Baelor Targaryen to imprison his sisters Daena, Rhaena, and Elaena to prevent them from inciting any carnal thought in the pious king. The Godswoodt The Red Keep's Godswood overlooks the Blackwater Rush. It has no weirwood as the Red Keep is not an ancient castle from the time the Old Gods of the Forest held sway south of the Neck.12 The Traitor's Walk The Traitor's Walk is an outer corridor on one of the sides of the Red Keep with view to one of its outer walls. The heads of criminals and traitors are placed on spikes over said wall, visible both to the exterior of the Red Keep and whoever passes through the corridor. The dungeons The dungeons of the Red Keep are divided in four levels: * On the upper level are cells with high narrow windows where common criminals are confined together. * The second level has smaller, personal cells without windows for highborn captives and valuable hostages. * The Black Cells are the third level. Prisoners accused of treason and other high crimes are kept within the Black Cells. * The fourth level is spoken of only in rumors. Once a man is taken here, he never sees the light of day again and is subjected to the most painful torments. Secret passagesEdit The Red Keep, according to rumors, is full of miles of secret passages running behind the walls and below the floors. Maegor the Cruel had the builders of the Red Keep executed after the castle was completed to keep the secret of the passageways. Notable current residents of the Keep Category:Castles and Keeps